When an oil well is first drilled and completed, the fluids (such as crude oil) may be under natural pressure that is sufficient to produce on its own. In other words, the oil rises to the surface without any assistance.
In many oil wells, and particularly those in fields that are established and aging, natural pressure has declined to the point where the oil must be artificially lifted to the surface. A subsurface pump is located down in the well below the level of the oil. A string of sucker rods extends from the pump up to the surface to a pump jack device, or beam pump unit. A prime mover, such as a gasoline or diesel engine, or an electric motor, or a gas engine, on the surface causes the pump jack to rock back and forth, thereby moving the string of sucker rods up and down inside of the well tubing.
The string of sucker rods operates the subsurface pump. A typical pump has a plunger that is reciprocated inside of a barrel by the sucker rods. The barrel has a standing one-way valve, while the plunger has a traveling one-way valve, or in some pumps the plunger has a standing one-way valve, while the barrel has a traveling one-way valve. Reciprocation charges a compression chamber between the valves with fluid and then lifts the fluid up the tubing toward the surface.
In some wells, sand in the well fluid is a problem. “Sand” as used herein includes particulates that are found downhole, such as actual sand, scale, iron sulfides, etc. The sand abrades the upper parts of the plunger and may even enter between the plunger and the barrel, thereby degrading the fluid seal between the plunger and the barrel. Pump components in a sandy well require frequent replacement.
In the prior art, there is a plunger known as the “Farr” plunger that provides some measure of protection against sand. The plunger has a tapered leading edge that contacts sand. However, the plunger is lifted from the lower end. This causes the upper end of the plunger to wobble inside of the barrel and contributes to wear on both the plunger and the barrel.